Stuck with the person i love
by AnimeKpopKawaii
Summary: Sonny and Chad are chosen to go on a trip together. They share a room, a bed, and they have fallen in LOVE, but when they get back home there is some shocking news. I'm not good at summaries but please read and review.
1. The GoodBad news

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC ( I wish I did)

**Sonny POV**

We just finished a sketch and guess who I saw. The love of my life Chad Dylan Cooper.

I know this might sound weird cause at first I loved him then I found out he is a jerk, but that makes me love him even more.

So I was walking to my dressing room then I saw him with his blue eyes, blond hair, and the cutest smirk ever.

**Chad POV**

There is the girl that I loved the first time I saw her smile. I never liked a girl this much ever she is so pretty. Yeah I know what people would think hearthrob CDC likes the goody goody Sonny Munroe. But you got to love her cute smile.

Hey she said looking as cute as ever.

Hey, so what were you Randoms doing this time.

Why do you care about our show Chad.

I don't Sonny I just wanted to know.

Fine

Fine

Good

Good

So were good

Yeah were so good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny POV

So Marshall called us to a meeting.

He said that the company decided that someone needs a vacation for 3 weeks and that the cast had to decide which person. We were all shocked at this statement only one of us could go. He also said there is a surprise for the person that goes but they might just hate it

So we were all deciding who should go Me, Tawni, Nico, Grady, or Zora.

Zora said she didn't want to go plus her parents wouldn't allow her to go anyway. Surprisingly Tawni didn't want to go she said she didn't want to get lost or anything. So that just left Me, Nico, and Grady.

We were talking and an hour later we came up with a decision. Nico and Grady refused to go because one thing they said I deserved and mostly they didn't want to leave each other their best buds.

So after all that they choice ME!!!!!! Yeah!!! (Of course saying this in my mind they would think I'm crazy if I said it aloud) Are you serious me you guys want me to go? Thanks you guys are the best I'm gonna tell Marshall.

Chad POV

So early in the morning our director said that someone deserved a vacation and that we had to decide as a group. Later on they chose me I knew they would so HAHA SUCKERZ.

Then that Marshall guy called me to his office.

Sonny POV

I went to tell Marshall that they picked me. I got their knocked on the door and he told me to enter, so I did.

And then that's when I saw him. CHAD DYLAN COOPER OMG. Then I said in the meanest tone, what is he doing here.

Sonny he said this is the surprise I was talking about one of the peoples from Mackenzie Falls are joining you on this vacation. and they chose Chad

WHAT! Me and Chad said at the same time.

REVIEW PLEASE THAT BUTTON IS SO NICE!!!!

this is definitely a channy fan-fiction


	2. The Hotel

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC (I wish I did)

**Sonny POV**

What I don't want to go anywhere with Chad (in mind: syc I love Chad). Me either I don't want to go with a Random. Chad said.

Marshall said well to bad you have to go there is no turning back now. So here are your plane tickets and you have to get a hotel, be ready tomorrow morning at 7:00 am. And don't kill each other there.

I walked to my room sitting on the couch packing (yes I'm going with the one I love the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper) suddenly the door opened. Hi Sonny the perky blonde said, Hi Tawni why are you up so early. Oh everybody's up we wanted to say by then the door opened it was Zora, Nico, and Grady. They all ran up to me and said that there gonna miss me and stuff, then Grady yelled GROUP HUG. Then they all hugged my all except for Tawni. She said I don't do group hugs. Then Zora said Tawni just come and then she pulled her in. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chad POV**

(So I'm packed and everything and I said bye to everyone) loud speaker: Chad come to the front doors of the studio. I was walking their looking at the wall there was paintings and stuff and I never noticed them, probably because I was probably too busy looking at myself. I got their and saw Sonny, she looked so HOT. She had a leather black jacket, red tank top, short denim skirt and black boots. I said hey to sonny and she said hi back. Then we got into the cab.

(Dear readers later on it's kinda gonna be a t rated/ m fated fiction)

**Chad POV**

We barely talked the whole way we just stayed quiet and looked at each other, and then kept on turning back. The drive from the studio to the airport was 3 hours. After about an hour Sonny fell asleep on the window. So I put her head on my lap and her legs on the seat. Then I started playing with her hair. Then I rubbed her back. I couldn't control myself, then suddenly I put my hand inside her shirt and then rubbed her back, I kept on going lower and then I started rubbing her legs. I kept on going up I just couldn't stop, and then I went inside her skirt and went up to find this firm part I touched it then quickly drew back. I kissed her forehead then her neck. I slid my hand inside her shirt and squeezed her slightly large boobs then I heard a moan so I stopped. Then the driver said that were at the airport. I tried to wake her up, but she didn't wake up. Sp I opened the door and picked her up bridal style telling the driver to bring our stuff I walked and Sonny started waking up. She opened her eyes and saw me carrying her. I gently put her down and said "morning' Sonshine. She blushed and said Hi Chad.

**Sonny POV**

I woke up and Chad was holding me "bridal style". Then he put me down cause he saw that I was awake and said Mornin' Sonshine. I must have blushed, because then he smirked. We walked and gave the tickets. Our driver gave us our stuff. We got in and Chad got the window seat (thank god I am so scared of heights. Then the plane started to move, I started shaking and Chad noticed. He said "scared Allison. I blushed; he is the only person that I like to call me Allison. Then he said "hold my hand and he reached out his hand, I took it and said "no, I'm just scared of the flying and landing part. He started to move closer to me and he put my head on his chest. Is this better Sonshine he said? We both blushed. I said it's alright. I fell asleep after a few minutes. Chad started playing with my hair. After about an hour I woke up and he said "hi Allison" were about to land. Are you serious I said I quickly grabbed his hands and put my head on his shoulder I looked up at him and he looked back at me. He kissed my forehead and I smiled. Then I whispered thanks Chad. We landed and we got out the plane I was so relieved.

**Chad POV**

I saw the limo and the driver was waving to us telling us to come. We got in and sat next to each other. I said to sonny "Your Welcome". You're welcome for what she said. You said thank you on the plane. Oh yeah she smiled. During the whole ride we were looking at buildings and stuff. We arrived at the hotel; we took our bags and walked inside the building. Whoa we both said shocked at how beautiful it was, and then we walked to the front desk. Can we have two separate rooms one for a girl and one for a boy? Hey she said aren't you from  
Mackenzie falls and aren't you from So Random. Yah we both said. Cool my daughter loves both of your shows, can I have your autograph for her. Sure we said. Then the lady said thanks, then she started to frown "I'm sorry we are booked there is only one room available. Then Sonny said we'll take it. I was surprised when she said that but also glad.

Dear readers I'm so sad that only one person reviewed, but thank you to the person that reviewed.


	3. The Who looks Hotter Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC **(I wish I did)**

**Sonny POV**

That lady at the front desk said there was only one room, and then Chad started to think about what to do. Then I jumped in and said "we'll take it", the only reason I said that is because I want to be closer to Chad.

We started walking to the room and Chad was still shocked, but it also looked like he was "happy". "OMG" maybe he's happy were sharing a room, maybe he likes me. We got to the room; Chad opened it and said "this is our room". This room is "huge" I said. Then Chad said "yeah like a room for a very happy couple". "Yeah for a couple who really love each other", I said in the most awkward voice ever. Chad what time is it. "2:00" he said in his cute voice. So Chad wanna go out somewhere. "Okay, how about the beach" he said. "Okay", I said. "I'm gonna go change" He said. I was waiting for him to finish, so I looked for a not cute, but "HOT" bikini. I found one and it was black and red, and said "Sexy Girl" on it. Then since Chad wasn't there, I took out my guitar and practice a song I wrote.

Catch Me:

Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while I sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me

**Chad POV**

I came out the bathroom very quietly, I wanted to scare Sonny. Then I heard this "amazing" voice, and then I looked to find Sonny with a guitar singing. I waited for her to stop, and then I applauded her. She jumped and said "Don't scare me like that". Then I said "Sonny you're really good at singing and playing the guitar". Thanks Chad, nobody has ever heard me play. "I know how to play the guitar too" I said. "Really" she said. "Yeah", because when I was young I really didn't have any friends so I took guitar lessons. "Maybe we should play together someday" she said. "Okay" I said. I'm gonna go change. She went into the bathroom and I looked at her guitar, then I started playing it. A few minutes later I heard her unlock the door. So I quickly put back her guitar. I turned around to see her; she was wearing this "SUPER HOT" bikini. "Chad" she said. You still here. "Huh" I said. Oh, okay you done, let's go.

So I didn't change it. Sorry if there is mistakes. But I did spell check so it should be good

P.S your never gonna believe what will happen in this story.

It's "CRAZY!!!"

Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chad reveals a secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC** **(I wish I did)**

**Sonny POV**

We were walking to the beach and it was 2:30. Surprisingly nobody was there, then I asked Chad "why do you think nobody's here". "Maybe they're out for movie night in the theaters next to this hotel", he said with a smirk on his face. Okay, last won in the water is a rotten egg, and then we started running. Chad was in front of me, so I acted like I broke my ankle so he can come back. I started yelling "Chad my ankle it hurts, I think I broke it. Then he looked back and said "I'm not falling for that again Monroe". Then I got up and started running after him, he got into the water first. Then he said "You're a rotten egg Monroe". Then I got mad so I got into the water and swam deep in, I grabbed his legs from underneath and pulled him in. He took me by the waist and brought me up and said, "I'm so gonna get you back", and then suddenly I was under water. I decided to get him back for that, so I pretended I was drowning.

**Chad POV **

I got back up and I didn't see Sonny. So I dived in, then I saw her floating down with her eyes closed. I got back up for air, then quickly dived backed in to get Sonny. I picked her up and swam back up. I went to the sand and put her down, I looked at her and it looked like she was dead. Then I kept on saying "Sonny, Sonny, please wake up, I'm so sorry I should've never cleared the beach I just wanted to be alone with you. Please Sonny, then I started crying "Please Sonny wake up" "I love you Sonny" "I really do love you Sonny, wake up".

Then I heard a voice "Do you really love me Chad?"

**Hey readers, what do you think is gonna happen next. I'm sorry, it's a secret, and I can't tell you. "REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!"**


	5. I really do love you

**(Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC) I still wish I did**

**Sonny POV**

So I pretended like I was drowning I did a pretty good job, he actually felt for it. He brought me to the sand and he kept on calling my name, soon after he started to cry, then he said "HE LOVES ME." I didn't want him to cry forever so I said "Do you really love me Chad?"

**Chad POV**

I heard a voice and it said "Do you really love me Chad?" I turned around and saw Sonny standing up smiling, and then I quickly got up and hugged her and I said "I really do love you Sonny." I put her down and stared into her eyes and she stared back. We leaned closer and closer until our lips met, we broke off after a few minutes, since we needed air. We opened our eyes and stared at each other for a few seconds, then quickly crashed our lips together, I picked her up and went back in the water, and we still didn't break off. Suddenly we were under water still kissing, we got back up and gasped for air and then she said "I love you too Chad." We got back on the sand and lay there, and then Sonny said "Chad, does that mean we're together?" And I said "Of course Sonny," then I looked at her and kissed her soft lips. Then Sonny said "Chad we got to keep this on the down-low, because if the press finds out, who knows what can happen." Then I said "Of course Sonny, anything for my girl."

**Sonny POV**

I looked at Chad and asked him "what time is it," then he said "its 7:00". "Time flies by when you're with the one you love," I said. Then he kissed my forehead and said "we should be heading back to our room." We got all our stuff and started walking and holding hands, has soon as we got to the hotel, we let go of each other's hand. We got to our room and I went to change. When I got out I was wearing a white tank top that shows my stomach and black short shorts. Chad went to change and he got out about 5 minutes later he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing black shorts. When he got out I asked him if he wanted to order room service. He said "No I will make something special." I was shocked, did he say make. "Chad can you cook," I said, still in shock. He said "yes." Then he told me he was going to blindfold me, because what he was making is a surprise.

**Hello Readers what do you think Chad is making. If you want to find out "REVIEW" and then I'll make More Chapters. You people rock!!! I'm so happy more people are reviewing.**


	6. Chad can cook?

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC (I wish I did)

Sonny POV

About 15 minutes past and I was still blindfolded sitting on the bed. Then I told Chad "I'm Bored," and then he said "It's almost done." I kept on saying "Chad I'm bored, I'm bored, Sooo Bor..." Before I could finish the word I felt soft lips on mine, then a voice that said "Sure you still bored." "No," I answered softly.

After a few minutes, Chad said "Dinner is ready," and I was so happy to hear those words. I was about to tell Chad to take of my blindfold, but then he pulled me up and untied it. I looked around and it was very beautiful. There were roses everywhere and lit candles. Chad then told me "it's going to be "dinner in bed." I asked Chad if he needed help, but he said "No, Just make yourself comfortable," so I did what he said. He brought one plate that was covered and one fork to the bed. He made himself comfortable on the other side of the bed. Chad slowly started to uncover it, "Chad uncover it already," When he fully uncovered it I saw spaghetti with hot dogs and meatballs. And then I said "Chad it looks so perfect, like you." He said "You're perfect too," and I blushed. He took the fork and put spaghetti on it, then he told me to open my mouth and he fed it to me. "It tastes so good," I said. "Thanks Allison." I then took the fork and fed him, we kept on feeding each other until it was done. Chad went to put the plates away and he returned with something else. He then said "dessert for my Sonshine." He put it on the bed and it was strawberries, melted chocolate, and whipped cream. He then took chocolate with his fingers and rubbed it on my lips, and then leaned forward and kissed me, taking the chocolate with him. I then lifted up his shirt and took some whipped cream and rubbed it along his chest. I started licking it from the bottom to the top of his chest, he started to moan and then I blushed. Chad took his shirt of fully, and then took a strawberry. He laid me down and put the strawberry in my mouth. He leaned forward and ate it from my mouth, he was an inch away from my mouth and then he looked into my eyes and I looked it into his. Suddenly we were kissing each other intensely, he started to take my shirt off, and I was left with a red bra. He started tracing circles around my chest and I moaned. He got off of me and lay next to me. I pulled the covers on us and Chad wrapped his arms around me and I put my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Chad POV

I woke up this morning and Sonny was sleeping so I decided to make her pancakes, bacon, and eggs. When I was done I tried to wake up Sonny, but she didn't awake. I kissed her and she woke up kissing me back. "Good morning Sonshine," I said. "Hi sweetie," she said, rubbing her eyes. "I made you breakfast honey" I said "thank you baby" she said, and I kissed her forehead and we went to get our food, and then sat on the couch. I took the remote and turned the TV on; it was showing the movie 10 things I hate about you. Then sonny said "you know this movie reminds me of me and you," "what do you mean Sonny," I asked confusingly. Then she said "you remember how we acted like we didn't like each other, but we really did," it's just like the movie. "Yeah," I said, but I'm so happy that I'm with you Sonny," "Chad you're so sweet," she said. She then kissed me and kept bringing me down, so I was lying on the couch. She got on top of me still not breaking the kiss and entered her tongue in my mouth; we were now having a tongue war. I was brushing her hair back and started kissing her neck, she was rubbing my arms and then she got up, so I got up. She then jumped in my arms and we continued kissing, I hit the wall and then slid down it, she was feeling my chest and it looked like she was pleased. Then I said "like my body Sonny," and she said "Not as much as I like your lips," and she continued sucking my face. Suddenly somebody knocked on the door and we stopped kissing. I told her to go hide in the bathroom since we were keeping this on the down-low. After sonny went in I put on a shirt and opened the door, it was the maid and she came to clean up. I told her to come in 30 minutes and she said "okay" and left. I knocked on the door to inform sonny that she was gone. "She's coming back in 30," I said. "Okay," she said. "So Sonny, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park," I said. "Do you mean, like a date," she said. "Yeah a date," I'm gonna go change, I said. While in the bathroom I had a light blue shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black and blue Jordan's. I changed quickly and brushed my blond hair slightly back so sonny could fall into my light blue, sparkly eyes. I got out and sonny looked at me, she started to smile and then went into the bathroom.


	7. Two boxes of Jewelery

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC (If I did channy would have existed already)

Sonny POV  
When Chad got out he looked so "FINE!" So I had to look "HOT." I changed and I was wearing a red dress with a black belt on it leggings, boots, and I straightened my hair with a slight curl at the end. I put some lip gloss, black eyeliner, and a little bit of blush. I came out and Chad's jaw dropped when he saw me, he wiped away the drool and I closed his mouth, and asked "Are you okay" "Yeah I'm good." Since the maid didn't come yet, Chad left a note on the door saying "I am not here right now, but you can still go and clean." Before we went to the park, we went to buy things so we can have a picnic. I took a picnic basket, cloth, forks, spoons, plates, and cups. Chad took fruit, juice, ice cream, and a small cake. We met at the register and Chad paid. We were walking to the park and I saw these cute necklaces. They were two necklaces one was half a heart and said "LO" and the other was another half and said "VE." When you put it together it's a full heart and spells LOVE. Chad turned around and saw what I was looking at. He said "Do you like it," "yeah, but I can't afford it," I said. He told me to wait there, and he went inside. He was talking to the cashier and pointed to the necklace. The lady left and came back with two boxes in her hands, and then Chad took out his credit card and paid for them. He then came out and I was acting like I wasn't looking.


	8. Picnic

Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC (hey sorry I didn't update for a while you know school and stuff)

Chad POV

I came out of the store with two boxes, the necklace that Sonny was looking at and a bracelet that said "I'll LOVE YOU FOREVER," on it. When I came out Sonny wasn't looking so I tapped on her shoulder, she didn't even seem scared. She turned around with a smile on her face and asked "What You Got There." I then said "close your eyes and lift up your hair," she did what I said and then put it on her. I then said "open your eyes." She opened and looked at the necklace and smiled. I then told her to put the other necklace on me and she did. We put it together and it looked so cute. She said "Thank You, it's beautiful." She said. "Anything for you Allison," We continued walking and we reached the park and found a nice, quiet spot under a tree. We fixed the blanket and laid out the food we ate fruits and drank some juice, we started running around trying to catch each other, then we got tired so I sat against the tree. Sonny did the same, but she put her head on my chest and we fell asleep.

Hey guys what do you think will happen next love you guys

Until next time....


	9. The Police

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

Chad POV  
When we woke up we were surrounded by paparazzi. We started running away from them a lot of people were watching, I was holding Sonny's hand so we wouldn't get lost. We ran for about 3 minutes, heading for the hotel. Suddenly I heard someone scream and noticed that Sonny's hand wasn't in mine, I saw her on the floor holding her ankles. I went down to her and her leg was bleeding. The paparazzi weren't too far behind. She was crying, in pain and the paparazzi were getting closer. I picked her up and started running, the hotel was about two blocks from where I was. I ran as fast as I could, after about 5 min. I reached the hotel. I opened the door, "I need a car now," "okay sir, I'll get you one in a few minutes." "No, I need one now." "Okay it'll be here in 30 seconds. I looked to Sonny and she was unconscious , I kept saying her name, but she didn't respond. I went outside and saw a car, I put Sonny in the backseat and drove. I didn't care what it would take I had to get Sonny to the hospital, the speed limit was 60 mph, but I went 85 mph. The police started following me…


	10. Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

Chad POV

The police started following me, but I still went on driving because I'm not gonna let sonny die. Just thinking of that made me sad, I touched my pocket and noticed I still had the bracelet I was gonna give Sonny. After a few minutes the police was still chasing me, I reached the hospital and quickly took Sonny out of the car. She was still unconscious; I noticed the police got out of their car. I opened the doors and screamed "GET ME A DOCTOR NOW," "Hurry, PLEASE I NEED A DOCTOR." A lady came up to me and said "put her on the bed," I did what she said. A doctor came and said "Are you related to her." "No, but I'm her boyfriend." I heard noises then turned around to see the police coming to me; two guys grabbed me from the arms and started dragging me. "Let go of me, I have to stay with my girlfriend, she could be dying," I started to cry and yell "Please let me go I love her, I have to be with her." It's like they weren't even listening, the two guys threw me in the car and started driving. I got so angry and started hitting everything. I opened the door of the car and since I was so determined to be with Sonny and I jumped out of the car, my left arm started bleeding a lot when I hit the ground, but I didn't care. I looked up noticing I was in the middle of the street. Luckily a cab stopped right behind me. A guy got out of the cab and asked me "Are you alright." I said "Yes" and asked him if he could give me a ride. He said "Sure," and I got in the cab, I told him to bring me to the hospital that's just a few blocks from here. The driver made a U-Turn and in about 5 minutes we were there, I gave him $100 dollars and left. I got into the hospital and noticed my left arm was still bleeding, and that my chest was bleeding to, it showed on my shirt. I went to a lady at the front desk and asked wee Sonny was she pointed to the hall and said "Room 6B." I ran has fast as I could, when I got in she was still unconscious, but had a cast on her leg. I went to her "Sonny, Allison, wake up, Please Sonshine, I love you." I felt my pockets and held the bracelet in my bloody hand and held her hand with my non-bloody hand. I started to get dizzy so I held Sonny's hand tight.

Then everything went black.

Hello my readers. What do you think? Please review.

If you're wondering why I mostly put it in Chad's POV. It's because when I write it, it seems more romantic in His POV.

If you don't believe me, read Sonny's POV and then read Chad's and tell me which one sounds more Romantic and Dramatic.

Please review!!!!!


	11. Sonny's Gone MAD

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SWAC

Hey Readers, I'm gonna make about 3 more chapter maybe 2 or 4 Sorry if your sad

Thnx readers PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 

Sonny POV

I woke up and my leg was hurting, I had a cast all the way from my foot to my knee. I noticed a hand in mine and it was Chad, but he was bleeding and unconscious. His left arm was bleeding and he was holding something, I took it out of his hand and saw what it said. "I'll LOVE YOU FOREVER." I read. I started to cry and yelled "someone HELP, HELP, I NEED A DOCTOR HELP!" A doctor came running in and said "What's wrong miss." "What the fuck is wrong with you, you can't see, my boyfriend is bleeding like heck." "Okay miss, we'll take care of him," "WAIT," I said "I want to be in the same room as him." "Sorry we can't let you in unless you're relative." "I don't give a shit, he my boyfriend and I LOVE HIM." "You can't walk miss, your leg is broken," he said. "Then get me a wheelchair." It looked like he was terrified of me, my face was red I was crying, my mascara spread throughout my face. The doctor ran and got me a wheelchair. I told him to help me in and he did. "What about the bed!" I yelled. "Sorry miss." He said. We ran and quickly came back. He put Chad on the bed and brought him to an operating room. We reached there and Chad began to open his eyes "Sonny," he said lightly. "Chad," I exclaimed. "Sonny whatever happens to me just know, I'll always LO--." "Chad, wake up please, I don't want to lose you please wake up Chad I LOVE YOU!!"

Hello readers, trust me Chad won't die. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Back At the Hospital

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SWAC

Hey guys after this story I will probably make a SLOD fanfic.

Do any of you guys know where I can make a J.O.N.A.S FANFIC?

Please review if you know the answer.

Sonny POV

Today is the last day to stay here, my leg is a lot better but I can't be on it a lot. Chad is still in the hospital, but he is conscious. Chad's hand is in a cast, it is broken. Chad has stitches all over his chest because how much it was bleeding. I gave Chad some blood, "Luckily we were both the same blood type." I and Chad keep in touch by texting, sometimes I go to visit, but I can't really because he is having operations. I haven't heard from my friends ever since I came here, so I'm a little anxious to get back. "Before I fall to fast kiss me quick, but make it last." (That was my phone). "It's CHAD." I exclaimed. "Hello, Chad," "Hi Sonny, I really missed you." "I really miss you to, I still have the necklace and bracelet on you knows." "Yeah, whenever I think about you I just look at it." "That's so sweet Chad, I LOVE YOU." "I LOVE YOU too; I'm coming to the hospital in a few minutes Chad." "Okay see you there, bye sweetie."

I was going to the hospital in a taxi, but first I stopped at a jewelry store. I brought a bracelet for him that said the same exact thing as mine. I got to the hospital in 10 minutes after I went to the store."Sonny!" Chad yelled. "Hi Chad, I missed you." I said. I gave him a hug. "So when can you come out of here." I'm getting out today, he said. Great! "I got a gift for you Chad," "What is it Allison." He said I blushed. I then pulled out the bracelet and put it on him. "Thanks Sonny, I love you!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Are you getting any operations know." "No I just finished, on time to see my favorite girl." "You're so sweet Chad." I then gave him a passionate kiss, and held his hand.

I haven't got any reviews, now I'm sad. So please please please review


	13. Shocking News

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC (this is my last chapter)

Sonny POV  
we were on the plane on our way to the condor studios. It was an hour drive. "Please fasten your seatbelts were about to take off, this is your pilot speaking." "Me and Chad got our seatbelts fasten and we held hands. He kissed me and said "If anything happens I'm right beside you." "Thanks Chad, I love you." We kissed each other fiercely and passionately, and then the plane got off the ground. I held Chad's hand tight and didn't break our kiss.

Chad POV

The plane landed and Sonny was sleeping. My chest was still hurting a little and so was my arm, but when with Sonny the pain just goes away. Sonny's leg was still in a cast, but she could still walk. Sonny started to wake up and I pushed her hair behind her ear. We got our things and walked out of the plane when we got out; a limo was waiting for us. We then got in the limo and the driver started to drive us back to the studios. From the airport to the studios is a 30 minute drive. During the way there Sonny and I were talking about what their friends would think about with their whole dating thing.

(At the Studios)

"NO, NO, NO, she can't be coming back now." said Tawni. "Come down Tawni, I thought you guys were friends." said Nico. "Friends are you serious! Sonny Munroe is NOT MY FRIEND!!"

Sonny POV

Chad and I reached the studio and Marshal was standing outside waiting for us. He looked angry for some reason, Chad and I walked up to him with our hands entwined together. "Sonny, Chad." "Hi Marshall, I've missed you." "Hi, Sonny I missed you to, until I saw this on the newspaper."

_**Studio Love**_

_**Breaking News **__**Sonny Munroe from So Random and Chad Dylan Cooper from Mackenzie Falls were caught sharing a room and bed in a hotel. They then were spotted in the park under a tree having a picnic. These two lovers were caught at a jewelry store buying bracelets and necklace.**_

"And so what if we did all those things," I said. "Well, we been getting many complaints from parents and Mr. Condor decided that both of you cannot do your shows anymore." Said Marshall. "WHAT." We said. "Sorry kids, but you're off your shows." "But, who will be Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls." "Or the other check It out girl for so random." "We'll find a replacement." He said. Then he walked away.__


	14. I'm Jealous

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

(I am soooooooo sad, nobody is reviewing)

Chad POV

I was so angry that I couldn't do Mackenzie Falls, but Sonny was crushed. My chest was soaking wet of her tears, she was crying so hard. I tried to be brave for Sonny but then a tear fell from my eye and landed on Sonny's back. I held Sonny tight and I started to cry, but not as much as Sonny. Suddenly it started to rain, but we didn't even move. I saw people coming and wondered who it was, and then they started to run to us.

Tawni POV

(I really didn't mean what I said about Sonny, it's just that……….I'm jealous of her.)

"Do you really mean that Tawni!" Nico said. "Yes!! But it's just that when she came here you guys were all nice to her, but you guys didn't even care for me." "Tawni the only reason we acted like that to you is because you were acting like a jerk, and you were bossing us around, but when Sonny came she was nice to us." Zora said. "Oh, I didn't notice that." (Suddenly Marshal came and messed up the whole moment.) Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady I have some good and bad news. "The good news is that Sonny and Chad have arrived." He said. "How is it good news that Chad's here." I said. "Okay the good news is that Sonny's here and that Chad's not gonna bother you anymore." "What do you mean," Nico said. "Well Chad and Sonny is off the shows, that's all I'm saying go ask them." He said, and then he walked away. "Let's go find them." I said. Then we ran off to find them.

They were nowhere in the building, so we checked outside. We looked outside and saw them, and then we started to run to them.

Hello readers, I don't want to continue unless I know people are reviewing. So please review.


	15. Get A Room

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

Sonny POV

I was still crying my eyes out on Chad's chest, but then I heard footsteps Chad seemed to notice it to. I slowly turned around to see Zora, Nico, Grady, and surprisingly Tawni running to us. I didn't think they would be able to hear me over the rain so I waved at them with one hand, while the other was wrapped around Chad. They finally reached us and I said "Hi You guys." in a sad tone. "Hi, we heard about the bad news, what happened." Nico said. "Well during the vacation thing, we needed to stay at a hotel but they only had one room available. And I was so tired so I said we'll take the room." I said. "So are you guys like together." Zora said. "Yeah, do you guys have a problem with that?" Chad said. "Kinda we hate you." Tawni said. "If he makes you happy Sonny, I guess I don't have a problem." Grady said. "Aww, thanks Grady." I said. Then I gave him a hug. "Sonny, why are you hugging him?" Chad said. "Calm down Chad, it's a friendly hug." I said. "Yeah right." He said. I wanted him to shut up, so I kissed him. "Get a room you two." Tawni said. I blushed.

Hello, I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY I GOT REVIEWS!!!!

This is not the last Chapter


	16. Confronting Marshall

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SWAC

Sonny's POV

I didn't want to tell my mom that I got fired, because I was scared of what she would say. She probably already saw the newspaper and that's what I'm worried about. Chad and I decided to confront Marshal and ask him if he could do anything about us being tired. I met Chad by the froyo machine.

"Hey, Chad Dylan." "Hi Allison, so were going right." Yeah, but I'm Kinda scared, (I twisted my finger in my hair) Chaddy can you please talk for me. "Come on Sonny, why can't you talk for yourself." (I stood an inch away from him) "Please Baby." "Nope," he said. "Well you leave me no choice (I kissed him passionately)" Then everyone started whistling, and I blushed. "How about now baby" "Okay Allison." Then we went to Marshall's office.

Chad's POV

I was kind of scared to talk to Marshall because I don't actually know him like that. Sonny and I were so angry at him that we didn't even knock on door, I kicked it open. Then I saw something that made me wish I knocked.

Hello what do you think will happen tell me what you think is gonna happen. And tell me what you think of this Chapter.


	17. Why Would You Do That

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SWAC (YES 60 reviews)

Sonny POV

Chad kicks open the door and he looked disgusted, and so was I. Marshall was on top of a woman they were kissing each other and luckily they had their clothes on. I couldn't really see the woman but all I know is that she has black hair. "MARSHALL!" I screamed. He looked up "Sonny," he said surprised; this is not what it looks like. Marshall got off the woman and I saw her face.

"MOM." I yelled. "Sonny this is not what it looks like." She said. "But Mom, what, why, how could you." I said. "Sonny I..." I ran out of the room crying.

Chad POV

"Why would you do that." I said to Marshall, I didn't wait for a response. I ran after Sonny, "Sonny wait!" I looked in my old studio set, and her old prop house, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the cafeteria so I checked outside. I saw her sitting down on a bench outside and she was crying. I ran to her."Sonny you okay." "No, my Mom is with Marshall, what about my dad." "It's okay maybe we should just go talk to them, and on the bright side you can use this as revenge to get Marshall to unfire you." "Thanks Chad you always make me happy, and I can use this has revenge." She said. We laughed and headed to Marshalls office, but she was still angry.


	18. DIVORCE!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own SWAC (Hello I decided to write this chapter differently)

Sonny POV

(In Marshall's office)

Sonny: Mom, Marshall we need to talk Mrs. Munroe: I'm so sorry Sonny

Sonny: cut the crap Mom!

Chad: Sonny calm down.

Sonny: No Chad, I want to know why she is cheating on my Dad

Mrs. Munroe: Sweetie I am not cheating on your Dad

Sonny: Do you think I'm stupid, I saw you making out with Marshall

Mrs. Munroe: Sweetie he was cheating on me, we divorced 2 years ago.

Sonny: AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!!

Ms. Munroe: Sonny I knew how you would react so I thought it was best if you didn't know.

Sonny: (I started to calm down) you should have told me

Ms. Munroe: Yes, I know that now and I'm sorry

Marshall: Sonny she didn't want to hurt you

Sonny: So is that why I barely see him (I started to tear up)

Ms. Munroe: (I nodded)

Sonny: Does he have another family (I cried)

Ms. Munroe: yes (I said sadly)

Chad: Sonny its okay

Sonny: (I cried even harder and ran into Chad's open arms.)

Chad: It's Okay Sonny; I'm here for you (I started to cry a little.)

Sonny: (I looked at my Mom) so how long have you been with Marshall.

Ms. Munroe: A week after you came here

Sonny: Are you happy with him

Ms. Munroe: Well yes

Sonny: Okay, so why are you here (I said noticing the magazine)

Marshall: I think you already know (I said looking at the magazine)

Ms. Munroe: Sonny why were you sharing a bed with Chad

Sonny: There was only one room available and in the room there was one bed.

Ms. Munroe: You couldn't find another room?

Sonny: Mom we were tired

Ms. Munroe: Well how did the press find out?

Chad: We were at the park and they saw us, but I don't know how they saw us in the room.

Sonny: (thinking) The MAID! She must've seen us or that woman at the front desk.

Marshall: Well that might be the reason

Chad: (I whispered in her ear) Sonny remember the plan

Sonny: Okay (I whispered back)

Ms. Munroe: (I looked at them curiously)

Sonny: Umm Marshall

Marshall: Yes Sonny

Sonny: Can you please talk to Mr. Condor about our jobs (I said sweetly)

Marshall: Sonny I can't

Sonny: Why

Marshall: I already tried

Sonny: Well try again

Marshall: He won't care

Sonny: (I smiled at Chad)

Ms. Munroe: Why are you smiling?

Sonny: Marshall would you like the world to know about this little love situation that happened in your office.

Ms. Munroe: Sonny you don't have to go this far

Chad: She may not, but I can (I smirked)

Marshall: Okay I'll try

Sonny: Thank you Marshall

Marshall: Yeah, whatever

Chad: Watcha waiting for

Marshall: Okay I'll talk to him tomorrow morning

Ms. Munroe: Okay let's go Sonny

Sonny: Go where

Ms. Munroe: To the hotel

Sonny: I'm not gonna sleep at a hotel

Ms. Munroe: Then where are you gonna stay

Chad: She'll stay with me

Sonny: yeah I'll stay with Chad

Ms. Munroe: No you're not

Sonny: Yes I am Mom

Ms. Munroe: Well, okay you can stay with him

Sonny: Thanks Mom (I ran and hugged her)

Ms. Munroe: (I left to the hotel)

Sonny: Yes!

Chad: (I kissed her)

Marshall: Oh know you're not kissing in my office

Sonny: Well you did it

So what do you think?

What will Mr. Condor?

What will happen at Chad's place?

Do you like it better when I write it like this? I personally like it better like this, but I'll do it any why you want.

Read and review :)


	19. CHAD'S HOUSE!

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC (Sorry about the whole format thing. LOL)

Sonny POV

We were in Chad's car and he blind folded me. "Are we there yet?" "Almost Sonny calm down." "Okay." I can't imagine how his house was maybe it was big or just regular, it's kind of hard to tell because there is different sides of Chad and you just don't know which side he'll let out. We're here Sonny. "Finally!" he took the blind fold off me.

In front of me was a big white house with fruit trees around it. "OMG! Chad your house is so nice." "Actually it's my parents' house, but technically mine. There not home much." "Let's go in!" I said. He opened the door and I was so shocked at this beautiful house. There were so much paintings, albums, portraits, and magazines. "Your house is so beautiful Chad." "Thanks I know. Do you want to see my favorite room?" "Okay." I said.

What do you think is his special room?

Will something happen in his special room?

If you want to find out READ and REVIEW! :) :)

Sorry it's so short :(


	20. Chad's Special Room!

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

Sonny POV

Once again, Chad blind folded me, then he brought me to his "Special room." "Okay here it is." I took off the blindfold and saw that the lights was red, and there was pictures everywhere of Chad and I, a bed full of pillow hearts, a love seat, and some romance/comedy DVD's. "Chad, this is just so beautiful. When did you do all of this." "When I first you." He said. "Aww Chad, that's so romantic." "Thanks, do you want to watch a romantic/comedy movie." "How about just romance." I said. "Okay, that's even better." He said. He put in a movie called "Will You Die for Love." (I made it up) "I'll go get some popcorn and soda." He said. "Okay, hurry back." "I will." He said

2 Minutes Later

"Here's your large popcorn and soda with two straws." He said. "Dang Chad, how'd you bring it so fast?" "I have a soda and popcorn machine." "You're so lucky Chad." The movie started. Chad and I cuddled together on the bed, eating some popcorn and drinking the soda.

Chad's POV

"Sooo Chad wasn't that a great movie." "Yeah Sonny, it was." "So what time is it." She said. "It's 9:50." I was so annoyed by her asking questions. "So, how's tomorrow going to be." "Sonny shut up." I grabbed her and kissed her strongly and passionately. Without breaking the kiss I closed the TV with the remote. She went on top of me and took my shirt off I was shocked at how strongly she was coming on me. I started to take off her shirt slowly, "Chad HURRY UP!" Since I was taking too long she took of her shirt herself. She took off my pants and then took off hers. My eyes were closed this whole time then I opened them and Sonny's breasts were HUGE, I couldn't believe it. "Chad come on, you're taking way to long." She took off my boxers and I took off her underwear and bra. "You ready." I said. "I've been ready since forever." "Wait. I said "What now Chad." "I need to wear a condom." "Oh yeah, do you have any." "No, but my Dad has in his room. You don't want to know." I put a towel around me and ran to get one; I put it on and ran back to Sonny. "Did you put it on." She said. "Yeah" I said. "Well come on already." She was laying flat on the bed. "Sonny, I never saw this seductive side of you." "I know everyone thinks I'm a goody- goody two shoes, well not anymore." "Okay." I said. I got on top off her and stuck my "You know what." In her "You know who." She moaned. "Are you hurt Sonny?" "No continue." I pushed even harder. She moaned even louder. I pushed even harder and we both moaned. "Faster Chad, Faster." I started to go faster. She was feeling on my chest and I was touching her beautiful breasts. I was still going harder and faster and I was kissing her neck and lips. "It's your turn." I whispered in her ear.

Sonny's POV

I got on top of Chad and went fast and hard my breasts were dropping on Chad. He seemed to like it and he squeezed them hard and I moaned. "Stick your tongue out Chad." And he did. I licked his tongue and he licked mine. We put our tongues in each other's mouth and started sucking each other's mouth. I stopped sticking my vagina in his dick and rested. We lay down next to each and started kissing each other. "Chad." I said. "Yes." He said…"Would you die for love."

So what did you think of the ending, sweet right. The story is starting to come to an end. But I got another story and a one-shot. So read those and reply to all my stories. Love you guys (no homo).

Please review. :)


	21. In The Park

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

Sonny's POV (Next day- June 11)

I woke up this morning, still remembering what Chad and I "did." I look around and I couldn't find him. "Chad, Chad!" I yelled, but didn't hear a reply. Then I heard a voice say

"Breakfast in bed my dear."

"Thank you Chad." (He brought heart shaped pancakes and some orange juice) "This looks delicious." I said. Hungrily

"Thank you, it's special." He said caringly

"Chad, where's your food." I said

"I'm going to go get it." He said

"Okay, I won't start eating without you." I said sweetly

"You're so sweet Munroe." He said

He ran to get his food

"What took you so long Chad?" I said sarcastically

"That was not long Sonny." He said

"I know just playing."

6 minutes later

"Those pancakes were great." I said

"I know." He said jokingly

"So when are we going to the studio." I said

"After we go take a shower, and go to the park." He said

"Were going to the park?!" I said surprised

"Yeah we are my treat." he said

"Thanks, I'm going to go take a shower." I said

"Okay don't take long." He said

"Yeah, whatever Chad." I said entering the bathroom

Chad's POV

While Sonny was in the bathroom, I decided to watch TV. I looked and there was nothing on. Never mind it was showing so random, it was showing the "Check it out Girls."

"Hey Chad, I thought you didn't watch so random." She said surprising me

"Hey Sonny, that was short." I said still surprised

"Yeah It was." She said. "So do you like the show?"

"Yeah, its iight, but I like watching you instead." I said

"Aww thanks Chad, you're so sweet." She said.

"I know, well I'm going to take a bath know." I said

8 minutes later

I came out and Sonny was singing a song.

Who you are is falling over me

Who you are is falling over me

Who you are is everything I need

Who you are is everything I need

I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying

You are the one

And I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying

You are the one

"Sonny you're great singer." I said

"Thanks." She said

I picked up my guitar and said "Sonny sing that again."

She started singing and I played the guitar.

Who you are is falling over me

Who you are is falling over me

Who you are is everything I need

Who you are is everything I need

I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying

You are the one

And I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying

You are the one

"That sounds so beautiful Chad." She said

"No, you sound beautiful, I just gave it a beat." I said

"So are you ready to go to the park." She said

"Yeah, let's go." I took my guitar and put it in its bag, I put it on my shoulder and we left my house.

Outside in Chad's garage

"So which car are you taking." She said

"Umm, the blue one since that's my favorite color." I said

I backed the car out of the garage then got out and opened Sonny's Door

"Thank you Chad." She said

"No problem." I replied

Then I drove to the park

"This place is so beautiful in the morning." She said

"Yeah you are." I said.

She blushed

"We're here Sonny." I said

"This park is so beautiful." She said

I took my guitar and opened the door for Sonny

"Let's go." I said taking her to a bench

"Sonny, do you want to sing for these people." I said

"Well, I'm kind of nervous, I only sang for you and my mom." She said

"Sonny, I'll play the guitar for you, just look for me when you feel scared." I said

"Okay, I'll do it." She said

"You'll do great Sonny."

I played the guitar and she started singing

Did you forget that I was even alive?

Did you forget everything we ever had?

Did you forget did you forget about me?

Did you regret ever standing by my side?

Did you forget we were feeling inside?

Now I'm left to forget about us

People Started to gather around us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand

Did you regret ever holding my hand?

Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all; we were just about to fall

Even more in love, than we were before

I won't forget, I won't forget about us

People started dancing; reporters were taking pictures and recording us

But somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong

We were once so strong

Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned

And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned

I won't forget, please don't forget us

Everyone was clapping

Somewhere we went wrong

Our love is like a song but you won't sing along

You've forgotten about us

Don't Forget

Everyone was cheering and asking for our autographs, people were taking pictures, and Sonny and I enjoyed all of this.

"Told you, I knew you'd be great." I said.

"Yeah you did." She said. I kissed her passionately, and everyone started taking pictures of us.

"Can I get your autographs?" A little girl said (She had long blond hair and light blue eyes.)

"Of course you can." Sonny said

"I used to like your shows, but I don't watch it anymore." The girl said

"How come." I said

"Because you guys are not on it." The girl said

"Yeah we wish we were still on, but they fired us." Sonny said

"They probably fired you because you're dating, if I was you I wouldn't care because you guys are in love." She said

"You're right." Sonny said

"Yeah thanks." I said

"You're welcome and Sonny, you should keep on singing and Chad could help you by playing the guitar."

"Thanks for the advice." Sonny said

"Okay, bye." The little girl said

"Wait, what's your name." I said

"Katie, my name is Katie; I'm now 8 today's my birthday."

"Happy Birthday Katie." We both said.

"Thank you, see you in ten years." She said, and then ran away.

"What do you think she meant by see you in ten years?" I said.

"I don't know." Sonny said.

"We should be heading to the studio, its 7:00." I said.

"Okay let's go." She said.

What do you think?

What was your favorite part?

What did she mean when she said, "see you in ten years?"

Read and Review. All will be revealed in next chapters.

Sorry if there is mistakes.

P.S- read my other stories and review please :)

Signed- cailey28


	22. Cab

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

Chad's POV (Next day- June 11)

So we were on our way to the Condor studios hand in hand smiling at each other.

"Sonny, I told you that you would be great." I said

"I know, I know, yeah you were right." She said

"Sonny, your voice was like an angel." I said

"Thanks Chad you're so sweet." She said. It started to rain.

"Let's take a cab, it's starting to rain." I said

"Okay." She agreed

"TAXI!" we yelled

One stopped right in front of us.

"Thank you." I said

"Can you take us to Condor Studios." She said.

"Okay, that will be $15 each." The driver said.

"Okay." I told the driver

I gave him the money

"Keep the change" I said

He nodded then started driving

"So Chad, do you think we'll get our job back." She said

"I don't know, we may or we may not." I said

"Yeah, Probably." She said

"So Sonny, what would we do if we don't get re-hired?" I asked

"I don't know I'm not sure." She replied

"Well, when I'm not filming, rehearsing, or making out with you, I love to play the guitar." I said

"Yeah, I love to sing in my spare time." She said

"So I guess we have a backup plan." I said

"Okay is this your destination." The driver said

"Yes, thank you." She said

We got out the car

"I wonder what will happen." I said

"I don't know. Good luck kiss." She said

"Yeah, good luck kiss." I said

We kissed and then hand in hand we walked to Marshall.


	23. Hi Marshall and

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC

Chad's POV (Next day- June 12)

Outside of Marshall's office

I knocked on the door and no one answered

"Hello, Sonny." Sonny said. Still no reply

I carefully opened the door and no one was in it

"Where do you think he is." Sonny said

"I don't know." I said

"Let's check the prop house." She said

"Okay." I agreed.

At Prop House

"Hey lovers." Rainy said

"Hey Nico, what's up." Sonny said

"Nothing." He answered

"Have you guys seen Marshall." She said

"Yeah he just left, he was asking for you." Zora said

"So now we have to walk back to his office." I said angrily

"Calm down baby." She said sweetly

"Okay Sonny, let's go." I said calmly

Outside of Marshall's office (AGAIN)

"So we're back." I said

"Yeah." She replied

(ONCE AGAIN) We knocked on the door

"Come in!" Marshall said

"Hey Marshall and…

Sorry guys that its short, but I have a lot of homework

Who's in the room?

All will be revealed in the next chapters. REVIEW PLEASE!

I am begging

I am so sad because I only got 1 review for my one shot and not a lot of reviews from my Suite Life on Deck fanfic. :(


	24. Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC (there is about 3 more chapters left in the story :))**

**Sonny POV**

"_Hey Marshall and." I said._

"_Mr. Condor!" Chad exclaimed in surprise._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked._

"_Well Marshall wanted to talk to me." Mr. Condor said._

"_Did you?" I asked curiously._

"_Yes, we've decided that…"_

_**30 minutes later (in the prop house)**_

"_Bu-But we-I." I struggled to say words while I was crying my eyes out._

"_It's okay Sonny." Chad told me, while a few tears escaped his eyes falling down his soft cheeks._

"_Bu-But how-d-do-you-kn-know." I asked crying even more._

"_Because I'll be by your side." He smiled._

"_Th-Thanks Chad." I half smiled._

_Chad kissed my forehead and said…_

"_You know we can still do the singing." He said slowly._

_I smiled, feeling a little better._

"_You always find away to brighten my day Chad." I said_

"_That's what boyfriends are for." He said. _

"_Well that and the kissing." I said._

_He gave me a short peck on the lips._

_We laughed feeling better than before. _

"_Want to get some food." Chad asked._

"_Okay, let's go." I answered._

**At Lunch room**

_We walked in to the lunchroom and it was empty, even the lunch lady wasn't there._

"_I guess we have to order." Chad said_

"_Yeah, I guess." I said._

"_Umm Sonny, you go in your dressing room and come back around 8:00." Chad said._

"_Why?" I asked confused._

"_Just go and where something formal." Chad said._

"_Okay, see you." I said. I gave him a kiss and ran off._

**Chad's POV**

_I asked my old cast and Sonny's friend to come to the lunchroom._

_**6 minutes later**_

"_What do you want Cooper!" Tawni yelled._

"_Don't yell at me, I called you guys here to cheer up Sonny." I yelled back._

"_What do you want us to do?" Grady asked._

"_I want you guys to decorate this room." I said._

"_How do you want us to?" Nico said._

"_I don't know, like a romantic dance thing." I said._

"_Do we need dates?" Portlyn asked._

"_Yes, unless you want to dance with yourself." I said._

"_Who's gonna make the food?" Tawni said._

"_I'll take care of it." I said._

"_Whoa, you're gonna cook!" Tawni exclaimed._

"_Yeah I am." I answered._

_Everyone stared at me like I was crazy._

"_Just get decorating, she'll be here at 8:00." I said._

_Everyone started moving and hanging up things._

_I smiled to myself. "Sonny's gonna love this."_

_**So, what do you think?**_

_**Is it good?**_

_**Please review**_


	25. I got you a present

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC (there is about 2 more chapters in the story) :( :)(Good News- I have other stories)**

**Chad's POV**

_It was 7:45 and everything was perfect, Sonny's gonna love it. I made the food and everyone decorated the place. It was almost time for me to get Sonny. I wore a suit and the "I love you" bracelet she got me. The music was playing and everyone had dates. Nico danced with Portlyn (finally), Grady danced with one of the girl's from "meal or no meal", Tawni danced by herself holding a mirror (awkward), and Zora sat down with her snake. When I went out I got Sonny a present even though it wasn't her birthday. I went to her dressing room and knocked on the door._

"_Who is it?" she asked._

"_Chad." I replied_

_She opened the door and looked so beautiful. She had a red dress and black shoes on._

"_Sonny you look amazing." I said looking at her up and down._

"_You too." She said smiling._

"_So you ready?" I asked_

"_Yeah." She said taking my hand._

_We walked to the lunch room_

_**At Lunchroom **_

"_Chad, Oh my gosh It's perfect." She exclaimed hugging me._

"_You're welcome baby." I said hugging her back. "You want to dance?"_

"_Sure." She said bringing me to the middle of the floor. A slow song started playing._

_I brought her closer to me and held her by her waist. She laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes swaying to the music._

"_I love you." I whispered in her ear._

"_I love you too." She said. She lifted her head and kissed me. I kissed back passionately, she ran her hands through my hair and I rubbed her back. We then saw everyone watching and stopped._

"_I got you a gift." I said._

"_Really Where!" she exclaimed._

"_Come on let's go." I said bringing her outside._

_What's the present?_

_Sorry I can't tell you._

_Review and find out. :)_


	26. Sonny and Chad's present

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC (there is 2 more chapters in the story) :( :)(Good News- I have other stories)- (So Sorry I haven't updated for this story and my Cailey story.)**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad took me outside and I saw a 2009 Nissan maxima in blue parked in front of me.

"For me Chad?" I said calmly

"Yes." He said with a huge smile.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. "Chad I love you." I gave him a huge kiss; then ran to the car. It had black leather seats. Chad threw me the car keys; I got in and admired it. "Baby, get in."

"Coming." He said running to the car and opening it. He sat in the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on. I started the car and drove somewhere without telling Chad where we were going.

"Umm Sonny we're we going?" he asked

"Somewhere, it's a secret." I said trying not to tell him.

"Please tell me." He pleaded.

"Nope." I said

"Okay, then I'm giving you the silent treatment." He said

"Really Chad." I said. He didn't respond

5 minutes later we reached.

"Okay were here baby." I said

"Oh finally."

**Chad's POV**

I looked around and we were at Sonny's house. "Sonny what are we doing at your house." I asked confused.

"You'll see, I also got you present." She said giving me a sexy smile.

"Is your mom home?"

"Nope she's out with Marshall."

"I think I'll like this present." I said getting horny.

She opened the door and we went in she closed the door and pushed me against it.

"You're definitely gonna like this present." She said pulling her strap to show she had no bra on. She grabbed me by the tie tracing her finger up and down my chest. "Go lay on the couch." She said seductively.

"Okay." I said lying on the couch. She walked to the couch and took off her heels. She sat on my legs and looked down at me. "You know I really like that shirt. Too bad you're gonna take it off." She said biting her bottom lip. I unbuttoned my shirt and shrugged it off. She traced circles around my chest and leaned down to my neck, and licked it up and down. I moaned loving the feeling. She licked her lips and I opened my mouth letting her tongue go in, I started French kissing her and she gladly went along. She played with my hair and I rubbed her back starting to unzip her zipper.

"No not here. Bring me to my room" she smirked. She got off of me and I picked her up bringing her to her room.

**In Sonny's bedroom**

"Put me on the bed Chad." She said. I put her on the bed and unzipped her dress. She took her dress off and smiled. I took off my pants. She brought me closer to her and started kissing me harder and passionately. Suddenly my phone rang. "Sorry Sonny I have to get this." I apologized. "Well hurry up." She said impatiently. "Hello." I said answering the phone. "Chad, where are you guys?" Tawni asked. "Come on Chad." Sonny said tracing her fingers around my chest. "We went out." I said answering Tawni's question. Sonny got real impatient and started kissing my neck. "umm- were-we-coming." I said. "Okay bye." I hung up. "Who was that?" Sonny said playing with my hair. "Tawni, she told us to come." I answered. "Sonny we have to…" before I could finish my sentence Sonny started kissing me. I kissed back. After a while I pulled away "Come on Sonny we have to go." I said. "Maybe I want to stay here." She said seductively. She got on top of me and started kissing all over my neck. "Just one more kiss." She whispered in my ear. "Okay fine Sonny." She got closer to me and left no space between us our lips were inches apart. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you too, horny girl." I said closing the distance between our lips.

**At Party (Sonny's POV)**

Chad and I finished our "business" and returned to the party. "Where were you guys." Tawni asked marching towards us. "I told you Tawni, we went out." Chad said. "Out were?" she asked. "The park." I answered. "Why are you guys such a mess?" Tawni asked studying us. "The Swings." Chad said. "Really, that's kind of hard to believe since I just checked there." She said eyeballing me. "Well we probably left before you came." I said. "Yeah well I'm gonna get to the bottom of th-… Whose car is that?" She said looking behind us. "It's mine!" I exclaimed. "But you don't have a car." She said confused. "Well she does now." Chad said. "Wow Chad you got her a car." Tawni said astonished. "Yeah I did." He said. "Well can I have a present?" She said trying to be nice. "Umm… sure." Chad said. "BRB." He ran inside.

**2 minutes later**

Chad came running out of breath. "H-here your present T-Tawni." Chad said panting. He handed her it. "Thanks Chad!" Tawni said and she opened it. "Yes a new mirror!" She said holding the mirror. "Hey Tawni, how are you." She said looking in the mirror. Chad came to my side. "Wow Chad." I whispered. "Well that's all I could think of getting in two minutes." He said defensively. "True, and she'll probably leave us alone." I smiled. "Yeah let's go inside." Chad said.

Me and Chad went inside and had a great time.

**So what did you think?**

**Review (I am so so sorry I haven't updated in like three weeks)**

**Did you like this story (it's not over yet)**

**Do you like my Cailey story (did you even read it)**

**Do you like my Camp Rock one shot (did you even read it)**

**What do you think will happen in the last two chapters?**

**Do you think Tawni is crazy**

**What was your favorite part?**

**What was your least favorite part?**

**Anyway answer these questions.**


	27. Special Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC (So Sorry I haven't updated in a while.)**

**Important information on the bottom.**

**(In case you didn't know Chad and Sonny were 16 in the story)**

**Memphis, Tennessee- 6:30- (6 years later- they're 22 now)**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad and I have been dating for 6 years. In our first three years of dating we've been playing in clubs and what not. In our 4th year people started knowing our names and we got a little famous, but not crazy fame. Just in magazines and newspapers. During those times our ex-bosses were trying to get us back on their show-but we turned them down, we liked our new lives.

I still hang out with Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady- they come to our shows- Tawni is 22 and little bit nicer- but not too much-, Zora is 17 still a tomboy, but can be a girly girl sometimes. For Nico and Grady, they're also 22 and haven't changed a bit.

Chad and I got a chance to perform in Memphis, Tennessee opening up for a band.

"You guys are going to do great!" Tawni said.

"I hope." I said with my arm around Chad's waist and his arm around mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Everyone claps.

"Well, that's our cue." Chad said. We walked on to the stage.

**The place goes silent.**

_[Guitar…]_

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete with everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way  
So you see  
I just wanna Believe In Me  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

The mirror can lie  
It doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you you're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way  
So you see  
I just wanna Believe In Me

I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through

Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful, today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in an unusual way  
You see  
Now I Believe In Me  
Now I Believe In Me

**[Stops playing guitar, song ends]**

"Yeah!" people start screaming and cheering.

"Thank you!" I scream in to the mic and we leave the stage.

"You were awesome." Chad exclaimed giving me a bear hug.

"You were too." I said.

"Sonny I'm not important you are… yeah I know I was awesome!"

"Whatever Chad." I said pulling him into a kiss.

We stopped at the noise of somebody clearing their throat.

"Are you guys ever going to stop doing that?" Zora complained.

"Exactly, all you guys ever do is kiss, kiss, and kiss." Grady said

"Well don't look then." Chad said.

"Everywhere we go you guys just kiss each other non-stop." Nico said.

"Let's just ignore them." Chad whispered in my ear. "I have something special planned for us later."

"Really, what is it?" I said.

"You'll see. Wear something nice…although that's not gonna be a challenge." I giggled lightly.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Tawni asked eying us.

"None of your business." Chad said.

"I suggest you guys leave." I said.

"Why should we leave?" Grady asked.

I gave Chad a peck on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" I said.

Everyone groaned and left the room.

"Why'd you make them leave?" Chad asked.

"I want you to tell me when our date will be." I answered

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 8:00. Don't dress too formal."

"So that's it right?" I asked.

"Yeah…Is there something else

"Yes. I wanted to do this." I said kissing him.

**8:00pm**

I was finished getting dressed and had a long yellow shirt with a black vest over it, black skinny jeans, and knee length high heel boots.

When I was 20 I dyed my hair black, it suits me.

I straightened my hair and had small curls near the bottom.

_Knock! Knock!_

That must be Chad.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Chad entered the room in a suit top- black suit and light blue shirt.

"You look great." Chad said. "Not to formal, great."

"You too." I said.

"So are you ready for our special night?" Chad asked.

"Yeah of course." I said grabbing my purse.

"We're here." Chad announced getting out of the car and opening the door for me.

"Finally, can I remove the blindfold now?" I said touching the blindfold Chad gave me.

"Sure." Chad said.

I took off the blindfold and looked at what was in front of me. "Our special night is at a bar Chad?" I questioned Chad.

"No, no." Chad said quickly. "Turn around." He said spinning me around.

"Oh… my, gosh." I said shocked. "Chad we're going there… Isn't that the most expensive restaurant in the town?!"

"Yep." He said smiling.

"Come on let's go!" I exclaimed dragging him to the restaurant.

"Okay, Okay."

"So order whatever you want." Chad said handing me a menu. The waitress arrived

"Umm…Mhmm….Umm." I said scanning the menu. "Ravioli." I said.

"I'll have the Linguini and shrimp." Chad said.

"Any drinks?" the waitress asked.

"Shirley Temple." I said.

"Same thing." Chad said.

"Okay." She said with a smile. "Your food will be here shortly." She walked away.

"This place is so pretty Chad."

"I know." He said.

3 minutes later the lady came with our food.

We ate our food and we talked and listened to the music paying.

"Hey Sonny, do you want to go to the beach." Chad asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Check please!" Chad said to the waitress passing buy.

"Okay I'll go get it." The lady said walking back.

"I'll pay in cash." Chad said.

"Okay its $150." She said.

Chad handed her $200. "Keep the change he said. We got up and we walked to the car.

_**What do you think will happen at the beach?**_

_**What does Chad mean by "Special Night"?**_

_**OMG THERE IS ONE CHAPTER LEFT!!! :o**_

_**Did you like this chapter?**_


	28. THE END

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with A Chance**

Okay guys this is the last chapter of this story. Sorry I haven't uploaded in about 5 months, but I said it wouldn't be up for awhile. I had writers block, and was thinking of ideas for other stories.

Anyway to wrap it all up…

**At The Beach**

Sonny and Chad lay down on the sand looking up at the stars, hand in hand.

"This night is beautiful." Sonny Munroe said looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah it is." Chad said looking in his girlfriend's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes, you know."

Sonny blushed. "You have nice smile." She said.

"So do you."

"You have nice lips." Sonny said.

"So do you." He said.

"Chad?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Kiss me."

"My pleasure" He said. They closed their eyes and locked lips into a passionate kiss. Sonny climbed on top of Chad and deepened the kiss. He put his arms around her waist and brought her body closer to his. She entered her tongue in his mouth and they began French kissing.

"I…Love…You." Sonny said in between kissed.

"I… Love… You… Too." He said.

"Chad?" Sonny said getting off of Chad and standing up.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He said standing up.

"Umm… Why me?" Sonny asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Why did you choose me? Why not Portlyn or some rich, famous, hot, girl?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Because I love you Sonny, ever since I laid eyes on you I loved you. I love your smile, laugh, cuteness, eyes, and especially your lips."

"Do you really mean that Chad?" Sonny asked.

"If I didn't mean it would I do this?" Chad got down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh." Sonny said knowing what was gonna come up next.

"Let me just tie my shoe." Chad said pretending to tie his shoe.

Sonny stood in shock. She thought he was gonna propose. "I-I thought you were…" She said.

"Do what?" Chad said getting up.

"Uh never mind." Sonny said tears forming in her eyes. "Umm let's go." Sonny said walking to the car.

"Sonny wait!" Chad yelled.

Sonny turned around to see her boyfriend once again on one knee.

"Allison Munroe… will you marry me?"

Sonny ran to her boyfriend. "Yes! A million times yes!"

"I love you Allison Cooper."

"I love you too Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper."

A few years later (**June 11****th**** Sonny and Chad are 26**) (Author- take note of the date and their age.)

"Ahh get this thing out of me!" Sonny Munroe yelled.

"Sonny its okay, just hold on to my hand." Sonny's husband Chad said.

She did as he said, but he didn't realize how tight she was going to hold on to his hand.

"Damn you're strong." He said.

"Do you want to see stronger?"

"No I'm good."

"Okay Allison I need you to push." Dr. Harrison said.

A Few Minutes later

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, you have a girl." Dr. Harrison said handing the baby to Sonny. He then left the room.

"Hey sweetie, its mommy." Sonny said.

Chad sat on the bed next to Sonny.

"What are we gonna name her?" Chad asked.

"I Don't know." Sonny said.

"How about… Angela, or Katie, or… that's all I can think of."

"I like the name Katie. Katie Angela Cooper… how about that?"

"Okay." Chad said. He looked to their beautiful girl. "Hi Katie."

Sonny gasped. "Oh my gosh Chad, she has your eyes."

Chad smiled then Katie also smiled. "She has your smile Sonny."

Sonny kissed Chad then they looked at their baby.

8 years later (Katie's Birthday)

Sonny POV

It was Katie's birthday. Chad and I lived in his parents' old house; they finally gave it to him. Our special room is still there and it's improved… if you know what I mean. This door is always locked; we don't want Katie to accidently wander into our room.

For Katie's birthday we're going to the park, she's growing up so fast. It seems like just yesterday I was holding her in the hospital room.

Katie just got out of her room. Her long flowing blond hair reached her back. Her bang partly covered her sparkling light blue eyes. She wore a long red shirt with butterfly pictures on it with white leggings.

We got into the car and drove to the park. Chad was already there, he bought all the snacks, music, and games.

We got out the car and almost everyone was here.

"Hi Daddy!" Katie yelled running to Chad.

"Hey Cutie, Happy Birthday!" Chad said lifting her up in the air than tickling her.

"Daddy… Daddy stop!" Katie said in between laughs.

"Okay, okay." Chad said letting her go. "Your friends are here."

Katie gasped. "Jade, Kimmy, Alisha, Jake!" She yelled running to her best friends.

Chad had a mad face when Katie said "Jake". He always complains saying "Why does she have a boy best friend? That's not right!" I always roll my eyes and tell him to stop being a drama king.

"She's grown up so fast." Chad said to me when I walked over.

"Yeah she has." I agreed.

"Next thing you know she's gonna come home with Jake saying 'this is my boyfriend'." I said laughing.

"Don't even play like that." Chad said.

"Uh huh whatever… she already told me that she liked him."

"What!" Chad exclaimed. "She is not hanging out with that boy anymore." Chad said going over to where the kids were.

I laughed at Chad being over protective

**After the Party**

The party was great, Katie really enjoyed the party. Her and Jake are still best friends, I eventually stopped Chad from doing anything before he went all psycho-parent on her. Luckily I'm not one of those psycho-over- protective parents.

"Chad! Don't run around with her on your shoulders! What if she falls?" I yelled running to them.

Okay… maybe I am a little over protective.

**THE END**

So did you like the ending, I know I took forever to update, I'm really sorry.

Okay guys I'm thinking about starting a new story, I will soon post the information on my profile.

Thank you for reading my story.

P.S- Did you figure out what I did in this Chapter? (If you didn't compare this chapter to the Chapter "In the Park")

Please Review


End file.
